


От кого-то, кто хочет быть любимым тобой

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sexual Dysfunction, Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Для Баки это длинный, медленный путь обратно к интимной близости. Это трудно, но оно, безусловно, того стоит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	От кого-то, кто хочет быть любимым тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Someone Who Wants to Be Loved By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357966) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman). 



> Написано автором для MCU Kink Bingo на тему «Ясно выраженное согласие». Название взято из песни Fever Ray «When I Grow Up».
> 
> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Ощутив чье-то присутствие в комнате, Стив постепенно просыпается. Он тянется, чтобы включить лампу на ночном столике. Когда свет загорается, он видит Баки, который, прислонившись к дверному косяку, смотрит прямо на него.

– Не можешь уснуть? – тихо спрашивает Стив.

Он откидывает одеяло и освобождает место для Баки. Он рад, что потратился на двуспальную кровать. Хотя Баки не выносит прикосновений, иногда ему по-прежнему хочется побыть рядом, так что каждый из них занимает одну сторону кровати, и обоим хорошо от сознания, что они так близко.

Баки отрицательно качает головой и мягкими неслышными шагами подходит к кровати. Он залазит на кровать рядом со Стивом, смотрит ему в глаза, но держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Можно до тебя дотронуться? – негромко спрашивает Баки. Его голос все еще хрипловат: он слишком редко разговаривал в бытность свою Зимним Солдатом.

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив с ласковой улыбкой. Он не двигается, позволяя Баки прикоснуться к нему самостоятельно.

Баки медленно протягивает правую руку и тыльной стороной пальцев лишь слегка касается щеки Стива, ощущая отросшую щетину.

– Не возражаешь, если я выключу свет? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки качает головой и медлит еще несколько секунд, прежде чем убрать руку. Перед тем как комната снова погружается в темноту, Стив видит, как губы Баки изгибаются в улыбке.

\-------------------

Хлопки от лопающихся зерен звучат все реже и в конце концов прекращаются. Раздается негромкое шуршание попкорна, насыпаемого в миску, и Стив возвращается в гостиную с двумя переполненными мисками попкорна в руках. Он усаживается на диван рядом с Баки и вручает ему миску, которую тот берет с благодарным кивком. Стив гасит свет. Баки поднимает пульт и включает фильм.

Стив доедает свой попкорн и в полумраке комнаты бросает взгляд на Баки. Его лицо выглядит спокойным, но Стив ощущает скрытое напряжение. Баки отставил в сторону миску с наполовину съеденным попкорном, поднял локоть на спинку дивана, а другая его рука покоится на бедре. Его пальцы на джинсах широко расставлены. Жилы напряжены, пальцы впиваются в ногу.

Стив сразу же придвигается ближе к Баки. Достаточно близко, чтобы их бедра почти соприкоснулись, но не совсем. Он протягивает руку и останавливает ее над рукой Баки.

– Можно до тебя дотронуться? – спрашивает Стив со спокойной улыбкой.

Баки бросает взгляд на Стива, отмечает его позу, расслабленную и непринужденную. Положение его руки, ждущей, но готовой отступить, если попросят. Рука Баки разжимается. Он делает вдох, задерживает дыхание и медленно выдыхает, выпуская часть напряжения, которое несет в себе.

– Можно, – отвечает Баки, улыбаясь Стиву в ответ. Улыбка сдержанная, но теплая, она отражается в его глазах.

Стив соединяет руку Баки со своей, ладонь к ладони, переплетая их пальцы. Он чувствует, как Баки постепенно успокаивается, и коротко ободряюще сжимает его руку.

\-------------------

– Можно до тебя дотронуться? – тихо спрашивает Баки, как только доедает мороженое и с легким звоном опускает ложечку в креманку.

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив.

Его ноги уже переплелись с ногами Баки под маленьким столиком в дальнем углу кафе-мороженого, так что Баки, видимо, имеет в виду что-то еще. В последнее время он стал смелее и спокойнее, прикасаясь к Стиву на публике, даже зашел так далеко, что практически все время держался с ним за руки, когда в прошлые выходные они бродили по Метрополитен-музею.

Баки садится поудобнее. Он наклоняет голову и автоматически поднимает руку, чтобы убрать выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Потом подается вперед, поднимает глаза и исподлобья смотрит на Стива. Стив улыбается ему и слегка кивает в знак поддержки.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя, – говорит Баки достаточно громко, чтобы Стив услышал. – Именно здесь, где нас могут видеть люди. Я больше не хочу бояться. Я хочу показать, что могу, что я не боюсь. Что они не сломали меня окончательно. Что я признаю свои проблемы и решаю их, и я снова могу быть _человеком_ и заниматься всеми теми обычными вещами, которыми занимаются люди. Можно я тебя поцелую?

– Да, пожалуйста, – отвечает Стив и наклоняется вперед.

Баки встречает его на полпути через маленький столик. Его губы все еще немного прохладные из-за мороженого, но быстро теплеют, когда он углубляет поцелуй. Стив может ощущать вкус маршмеллоу и вишневого ликера на его губах. Потом Баки отстраняется, очень быстро, практически сразу же, и поцелуй прерывается. На его скулах появляются пятна румянца.

– Мы можем сделать это снова? – спрашивает он почти застенчиво.

– Конечно, – говорит Стив, поднимая сложенную лодочкой руку, чтобы дотронуться до подбородка Баки. Его пальцы слегка касаются кожи. Баки не отстраняется и даже не вздрагивает. Стив подается вперед, и губы Баки снова встречаются с его губами.

\----------------------

\- Ты готов? – спрашивает Стив, растянувшись на спине посередине их с Баки кровати.

– Мне кажется, да, – отвечает Баки после нервного, но решительного выдоха. Он залезает на кровать и перекидывает одну ногу через торс Стива. Баки стоит на коленях, возвышаясь над ним, оставив много пространства между их телами, между своим телом и твердым членом Стива.

– Можно до тебя дотронуться? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки кивает, а потом подбирает нужные слова:

– Да. Да, ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне.

Стив кладет руки на ноги Баки и медленно скользит вверх по бедрам. Его большие пальцы выводят маленькие круги над тазовыми косточками. Баки одной рукой проводит вниз по волосам на своем лобке, средним и безымянным пальцами обхватывая по-прежнему мягкий член. Другой он, как талисман, сжимает маленькую бутылочку смазки.

– Скажи мне, если я сделаю что-нибудь, что тебе не понравится, ладно? – говорит Стив. – Я серьезно, _что угодно_. Ты говоришь мне остановиться, и я останавливаюсь, без вопросов.

– Хорошо, – кивает Баки. – Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Стив улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его руки скользят к заднице Баки, нежно разводят ягодицы.

– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает он, сжимая половинки.

– Да, – отвечает Баки.

Он безрезультатно водит пальцами по своему члену, рассчитывая добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции. Баки надеется, что Стив не истолкует это как проявление безразличия или, что еще хуже, отвращения. Он хочет, действительно хочет. Он хочет, чтобы Стив прикасался к нему. Хочет, чтобы Стив прикасался к нему _вот так_. Он хочет ощущать Стива на себе, _внутри_ себя. Он хочет этого.

– А если так? Это тебе нравится? – спрашивает Стив, одной рукой возвращаясь обратно, чтобы приласкать член и яйца Баки. Он нежно проводит пальцами по стволу.

– Да, нравится, – отвечает Баки. – Знаешь, что еще бы мне понравилось?

– Что же? – Стив тянет слова, лукаво улыбаясь.

Баки усмехается, опускает бутылочку со смазкой так, чтобы Стив смог ее увидеть, и со щелчком открывает крышку.

– Дай мне свой палец, пожалуйста.

Стив с некоторой неохотой отнимает руку от члена Баки и протягивает ему, ладонью к себе, разведя пальцы. Баки сгибает их все, кроме среднего.

– Это не слишком некультурно? – шутит Стив, пока Баки смазывает его палец.

– Я вижу это так: ты отправляешь меня в пешее эротическое, а я принимаю твое любезное предложение, – шутит Баки в ответ.

Он заканчивает смазывать палец Стива и закрывает глаза, настраивая себя перед проникновением. Баки прикусывает губу и скулит, когда палец Стива кружит вокруг его входа, медленно, очень медленно подготавливая его отверстие. Он стонет в голос, когда Стив в конце концов проникает в него и сразу же начинает дразнить простату. Его член вяло подергивается, но потом снова замирает.

– Все нормально? Дай мне знать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился или продолжил? – с беспокойством спрашивает Стив.

– Пожалуйста, продолжай. Но, наверное, сегодня вечером ты вставишь в меня только палец, – говорит Баки. – Сомневаюсь, что смогу пойти до конца, но, уверяю тебя, я наслаждаюсь тем, что мы делаем. Я просто... Мой член уже не может каждый раз становиться твердым, особенно при проникновении. Хотя мне по-прежнему хорошо, когда я трогаю себя сам.

– Вот так? – спрашивает Стив с мягкой улыбкой, перенося свободную руку с ягодицы Баки на член, поглаживая его и продолжая массировать простату.

– Ммм, именно так.

– Хорошо. И мне не нужно ничего из того, что тебе неприятно. Я люблю тебя, все остальное не имеет значения.

Стив окружает Баки заботой, уделяя его мягкому члену не меньше внимания, чем уделял бы, если бы тот стоял. Шепчет уверения, что он по-прежнему очень любит его и что нет ничего постыдного в неспособности стать твердым. Что есть много другого, чем можно заняться вдвоем.

Получается нечто вроде хорошего, продолжительного массажа простаты. Баки тяжело дышит и содрогается всем телом, когда ощущения достигают наивысшей точки.

– Ох, я сейчас... я сейчас кончу.

– И это правильно, – тихо шепчет Стив, поглаживая его внутри. – Это хорошо. Кончи для меня.

Услышав слова Стива, Баки вскрикивает, и его выламывает в оргазме. Член слегка подрагивает, роняя капли на руку Стива. Дождавшись, когда Баки снова откроет глаза, Стив подносит руку ко рту и слизывает с ладони его семя. Баки улыбается, глядя на Стива сверху вниз, перекидывает ногу назад и ложится рядом с ним.

– Можно до тебя дотронуться? – спрашивает Баки, и его рука замирает над членом Стива.

– Конечно, можно, – отвечает Стив, улыбаясь Баки в ответ.


End file.
